


A Night To Remember

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not one of them claims to remember what happened. Not one. But it did happen. It really, really did…</p><p>[The missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141570">The Alternate-Doubles' Christmas Party</a>, which takes place (unsurprisingly!) before the morning-after sequence.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> …BECAUSE OF REASONS, THAT'S WHY.
> 
> Dedicated to Purple_Mind. I hope you like it! ;-) (Also sorry it took so long. If I could write smut at the speed I can write time travel/paradoxes/science, I'd be dangerous!)
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to Davechicken for the beta.

Steve is surprisingly quick at fulfilling the promise of more drinks. _Surprisingly_ quick. Within moments he's returned with the last of the mulled wine, and the Armagnac to boot, and the look he gives Cecil as he hands over the bottle is… not one of the ones he usually favours.

Well. Not anymore.

They chink glasses and finish off the mulled wine, which is still as delicious as ever, and _wow_ but it makes Cecil feel _great_. And then, apparently attempting to pretend they're being sensible (though how Spin The Bottle could ever be classed as 'sensible,' Cecil doesn't know) they spin the bottle again.

It lands on Tomas. "Ooh, my go!" he exclaims, happily. "All right… dare."

Cecil wonders if he knows where this is heading. He suspects he does and the weird thing is… he ought to be grabbing Carlos and running for the door, and he really, really isn't. Nor is Carlos grabbing _him_ and running for the door… which at least means they're on the same page.

The second spin lands on Carlos, and now Tomas is positively beaming. "Be gentle?" he says to his double – echoing what Cecil said to Kevin moments earlier – although there's a wicked little flicker in the not-good scientist's eyes that suggests he won't be _too_ argumentative if 'gentle' has nothing to do with it.

Though if the flicker in Tomas' eyes is wicked, the matching one in Carlos' is borderline _diabolical_. "All right, then," Carlos says, in what is clearly meant to be his sensible-and-mature voice, but he's really not fooling anyone this time. "Tomas… I dare you…"

Oh, 'diabolical' doesn't do it justice either. Suddenly Cecil is having a great deal of difficulty concentrating, and he doesn't think it's the fault of the alcohol anymore.

Well. Not directly.

"…to kiss _me_."

Kevin applauds. Steve makes a little squeaking noise that's… OK, it's kinda endearing, but Cecil isn't exactly going to _tell_ him that and…

… _masters of us all_..!

Tomas slips into the centre of the circle with effortless grace, slides a hand round the back of Carlos' head, and pulls him in to kiss. No… not just kiss, _make out_. The two scientists are in the centre of the circle and they're making out and… seriously, are they going to break for oxygen any time soon?!

It's quite a while before they do. And, when they do, the silence that descends isn't awkward or weird… oh no. It's the silence that comes from no longer needing to say anything, because all five of them know instinctively that they're on the same page.

Cecil makes the first move. He knows the rest of them are waiting for him to do it, and he isn't sure why, but right now he's not going to overthink it. He launches into the centre of the circle, grabs hold of Steve, and yanks _him_ in to kiss, and…

…OK, wow, it's been a very long time since he…

"…what the _heck_ was in that mulled wine?" Steve says – as the kiss breaks – voice about an octave higher than usual, though looking positively delighted all the same.

Carlos and Tomas exchange matching, radiant grins. " _Science_ ," they declare, in unison.

"And, you know, cinnamon," Tomas adds. "Carlos is good at cinnamon."

"Carlos is good at a lot of things…" Carlos himself says, and he grabs hold of his own double, flips him down onto his back, and starts to kiss him again.

The other three stare for a moment. It really is hard not to. Either of them on their own is distracting enough, but the two of them making out?

"… _Wow_ , that's… just…" Kevin tries, but even the man with a response to everything seems to be having difficulty responding to this one.

The scientists pause and look over at them, and there's a second where all five of them somehow manage to have a conversation using just their eyes, and it actually _works_ and… it's like the last lingering restraint snaps all at once, and suddenly there's no question or hesitation or doubt.

There's just this. Just them. All five of them.

Perhaps it was inevitable.

They go from nought-to-sixty with amazing speed, and before Cecil even knows it they're all pulling each other's clothes off, launching into frantic kissing left, right and centre. Within seconds, Cecil is shirtless and on his back with an also-shirtless Kevin on top of him, pressing in to kiss him hard and… does _he_ kiss like that? Because. Because. Wow.

He tries to reach out to pull Steve in as well, but the pair of scientists have already gotten hold of him, and there's a delightful little squeak as Night Vale's favourite conspiracy-theorist hits the ground and gets pounced by the two most beautiful men in all of creation.

Cecil and Kevin both watch for a moment and then look at each other.

"Now _that_ is one lucky man," Kevin murmurs, headtilting over at Steve.

"He's not the only one," Cecil replies. "Come here, you…"

And Cecil flips them both, dropping Kevin onto his back and starting to kiss him again, and _wow_ that's weird, because it's _him_ and yet _not_ him and…

It's a long time before they break for oxygen. A long time. Certainly long enough for Cecil to feel more than a little dizzy – which, coupled with all the alcohol, is quite a headrush – as he stares down at his double again.

"…Why did it take so long to get to this point?" Kevin asks.

"Because you kept trying to kill us," Cecil points out, though – somehow – he manages to say it lightly.

Kevin pouts. He's _deliciously_ endearing when he does that and Cecil suddenly wonders why he didn't see it before. "I only tried to kill you a little!" Kevin protests. "And mostly that was my alternate future self! And I'm sure he didn't mean it really! It was probably just his awkward way of trying to get you to make out with him…"

There's a wicked flash in Cecil's eyes at that, and he doesn't even try to hide it. "And all he _really_ needed to do was get one of his boyfriends to blackmail me into coming to his Christmas party," he points out, deadpan.

"Worked though, didn't it?" Kevin replies, with a look that is pure, elemental evil… and which Cecil finds himself suddenly unable to resist.

Cecil launches into more of that frantic, oh-merciful-powers- _yes_ kissing, and decides to up the ante by getting the front of his double's trousers open and pushing his hand inside and… OK, yes, that was definitely a good idea, because the sound Kevin makes when Cecil wraps a hand around him is like _liquid chocolate_.

And they still haven't broken for air again.

Off to the side, Cecil is vaguely aware that the other three have paused and are staring a little. OK, a lot.

"…Is anyone else having difficulty concentrating?" Steve manages.

"…Say what..?" Tomas murmurs.

"…Concen… thing…" is as far as Carlos gets.

"…Thought so…" Steve says.

"…They should… keep thing. With the… thing…" Tomas now attempts.

"Yes," Carlos agrees. "Yes. Thing. With the… two of them… how did we not realise that the two of them would be… be so..?"

"…I _know_ , right..?!" Steve exclaims.

Cecil finally breaks for air. Kevin now looks like all his Christmases have come at once.

"…Do that again…" Kevin says, with an I-dare-you edge to his tone.

"Say _please_ ," Cecil pushes, deciding it's _his_ turn to be the evil double, if only for a moment. Or two.

" _Please_ ," Kevin breathes, without the slightest hesitation.

There really is no resisting that. Cecil presses in to kiss him again, still stroking him slowly at the same time, and Kevin arches up into the contact, trying to wrap around him as much as possible.

Off to the side, the other three are now staring even more.

"…Help?" Carlos manages.

Somehow, Tomas and Steve manage to regain some flicker of focus and exchange a glance… and a rather wicked smile.

" _Gladly_ ," Steve says, and the two of them pounce Carlos in very effective unison, Steve moving to kiss him upside down (which is all kinds of hot) and Tomas working on getting Carlos' trousers open and off, so that he can start going down on him, and…

…Now Cecil and Kevin have to stop and stare.

"…That's…" Cecil manages.

"…Yeah…" Kevin manages.

Tomas lifts his head for a moment and grins over at them. "Don't let us distract you…" he says.

The brief pause makes Carlos whimper _deliciously_ , which Steve opts to address by kissing him again.

"…Steve Carlsberg is kissing my boyfriend," Cecil whispers to Kevin, in a faux-conspiratorial tone.

"I know," Kevin whispers back. "Hot, isn't it?"

"…Yes. Steve's a very good kisser, you know."

Kevin grins. "Oh, I know. From regular first-hand experience."

"We used to date," Cecil points out, unnecessarily. "Ages ago."

"I know," Kevin says, again. "That's how we got you here, remember?"

"Yeah," Cecil replies, but warmly. "Because you're so evil. Totally the evil double. Totally not me."

Kevin grins and gives a little, unashamed shrug.

"It didn't end well," Cecil goes on, vaguely aware that he's on a roll but not quite able to stop himself. "But I think I should fix things. 'Cause… you know… it's Steve and he's so… _Steve_. Plus right now he's making out with my boyfriend upside down and it's really very distracting and… oh, maybe I should do something to impress him!"

"Maybe you should," Kevin agrees, looking like he can't wait to find out what it is.

Which is when the idea dawns. Cecil leans in closer. "You should _totally_ let me try summoning your demon," he whispers, conspiratorially.

Kevin looks delighted. "You think so?" he says.

"Yes," Cecil replies, decisively. "Yes. I used to do a little summoning of my own, way back when. Steve thought it was cool. That's how we burned that warehouse down."

He's not sure why he's telling this story and he thinks maybe he shouldn't tell all of it, but the crucial point is across and that's the main thing, right?

"It's been _ages_ ," he adds, almost hopefully. "I'd love to try it again… you know. For old time's sake. And 'cause Steve will like it."

"Well, then," Kevin says, in that tone he uses when he knows he's about to get _everything_ he desires, "in that case… how could I say no? But… there's something I want first…"

" _Anything_ ," Cecil breathes, which he knows full-well is _not_ something you say to Kevin, because the 'anything' might end up being your immortal _soul_ , but… somehow he thinks he's probably safe tonight.

Well. Safe _ish_.

And he doesn't get long to think on it, because as soon as he speaks, Kevin flips them both so that Cecil is now on his back, sliding lower with remarkable grace and working on stripping off all of Cecil's remaining clothing – and being quite thorough about it – before going down on him without the slightest hesitation.

Cecil can't hold back a cry of delight at that – because he really does feel amazing – which draws the attention of the other three. They've been busy, too: all three of them are now completely naked and Steve is on his back with one of the scientists between his legs and the other kissing his chest… and it's hard to tell which scientist is which right now. Maybe Steve knows… would he be able to focus long enough to keep track of them?

Possibly not. Just watching is dizzying. Although Cecil thinks part of that is due to what Kevin is now doing to him.

Eventually, Kevin pauses and starts to kiss slowly all the way up Cecil's chest, until they're eye-to-eye once more. "And which one of us is the evil double again?" he asks, grinning.

"You," Cecil tells him, with what he hopes is a convincing nod. "Totally you."

"…Says the man who wants to summon my demon."

"Shush, it's to impress Steve," Cecil whispers. "And maybe Carlos. And Tomas. And sort of possibly you as well. Speaking of which…"

He pauses to flip them again, and then slides down to finish stripping off the last of Kevin's clothing as well… meaning all five of them are now completely naked, which – if he's being honest – is not how Cecil expected this night to end up. Though… given how it _has_ ended up… it probably helps.

"…And now they can't tell us apart," he adds. "Except for the fact that your eyes give you away."

Kevin just bats at him. "Charmer," he says. "So it's my… _demon_ … you're interested in?"

"Amongst other things," Cecil replies. "Does he like it when you summon him in the nude?"

"Honestly? No. It's _very_ funny, though."

Cecil giggles a little. "All right, so… what do I do?"

"It's easy, you'll see," Kevin replies. "What languages do you speak?"

"Languages? English and Spanish, a little Russian, and Unmodified Sumerian." Cecil grins. "I've been taking a correspondence course."

"Oh, perfect, Unmodified Sumerian will do nicely. Azzie gets uppity if you summon him in anything too normal. He prefers ancient and/or dead languages… he's _such_ a drama queen. OK, stand up…"

Somewhat reluctantly, they extricate themselves from each other and rise to their feet. As they do, the other three pause and glance over at them.

"You might want to watch this," Kevin tells them, grinning broadly. "It's going to be one to remember."

He moves to stand behind Cecil, pressed in close – the warmth of his body intoxicating and far too wonderful – and for a moment both of them just pause to enjoy it. Then Kevin reaches down to take hold of Cecil's arms, lifting them up and out, angling his palms forward. It isn't a difficult pose to replicate – and it's not like Cecil hasn't seen it before – but he is very, _very_ drunk and it does feel very, _very_ good to have Kevin's hands on him, so he doesn't argue.

"All right," Kevin murmurs in Cecil's ear, breath hot against his skin, "I'll whisper the summoning chant to you in English, and you can translate it over into Unmodified Sumerian. Say it nice and clear with plenty of force and meaning in your tone… he'll like that."

Though it's hard to say if the 'he' in question is Azatothoth or one of the three men now watching them in delight. Carlos, Tomas and Steve have moved back a little – which is sensible – and are all pressed in close, hands still on each other but attention on Cecil and Kevin.

"Here we go…" Kevin says.

And he starts to whisper the chant to Cecil, who then begins to call it out in Unmodified Sumerian. There's a deep, resonant drumbeat – infernal and terrifying and quite utterly remarkable – and the summoning circle blazes into life in the centre of the room, soon flaring out into a pentagram with those weird, indecipherable symbols between its five points. Cecil can _feel_ his palms starting to glow, can feel the way the air shifts, the way the energy in the room starts to build, and _merciful powers_ , it's dizzying.

The chant doesn't help either. Or, it really, really does. Because, in English, the words Kevin is whispering to him are as follows:

_"Forth to the shadowed realms I cry_  
 _Where stalk the beings of the darkest might_  
 _And underneath the eternal shattered sky_  
 _The Dread Father rules in majestic night_

_I call on all who walk that place_  
 _Through blood and ceaseless time and flame_  
 _To rend the very walls of infinite space_  
 _And send forth the one on whom I stake my claim_

_Break down the doors that hold him back_  
 _Let dimensional barriers be thrown asunder_  
 _Thus the fabric of reality itself must crack_  
 _And all shall quake in fear and wonder_

_For those who defy my mighty words shall fall_  
 _None can break the soul-bound power of my link_  
 _To the one on whom I am privileged to call_  
 _By the mercy of Strexcorp Synernists, Inc_

_So forth through fire and shade I call you here_   
_To perform the task that now is due_   
_Merciless, bloodthirsty, scion of fear_   
_Azatothoth, harken, I summon you!"_

Cecil can hardly breathe by the time he gets to the end, though somehow he manages to shout the final three words – remembering when he saw _Kevin_ do this – and as he does, that infernal drumbeat echoes again and there's a burst of light in the centre of the summoning circle.

And amidst the flames… Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty appears. And it's a good thing the room is fairly high-ceilinged, because he's eight-foot tall, not including the horns, and really doesn't look like the kind of demon you're meant to summon indoors.

As the dark-magic fire dies down – without leaving a mark – Cecil drops back into Kevin's arms, though Kevin is clearly expecting it because he catches him with ease. And though it's strangely exhausting, Cecil also feels _utterly amazing_ , and… wow, but this is way more advanced than anything he ever tried when he was younger.

"I've got you," Kevin whispers to him, kissing the curve of his neck. "I've got you. The feeling is normal. I passed out the first time, so you're already doing better than me."

Azatothoth turns his red eyes in their direction, narrowing them in suspicion when he realises what he's looking at.

"I have told you before to put some damn clothes on when you summon me!" the demon exclaims. "Must we have this conversation at least once a week? And why are there two of you..? Wait… which of you is which? Kevin… is that your double?"

"Yep," Kevin replies, happily, ignoring the rest just because he can.

Azatothoth narrows his eyes even more. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yep!" Kevin says again, even more happily. "It's Christmas!"

"…By the Dread Father, man, what do you want?"

"Azzie, right now I have _everything_ I want and it is simply _wonderful_ ," Kevin answers, beaming.

"It really is," Cecil agrees. He's steadier on his feet again, but that doesn't mean he tries to move away. Oh no. Not when he's still got Kevin pressed in behind him. He can feel the beat of the other man's heart, and it's as though it's synchronised with his own, and _racing_ with excitement.

Azatothoth facepalms. It really can't be easy for him to do that with all the spikes, and Cecil can't help a little giggle at the sight.

The demon looks up at him, eyes narrowing again. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh, no, no," Cecil answers, hastily, but this just makes him – and Kevin – giggle all the more.

"I think that you are," Azatothoth says. "And I don't think that you should."

"Oh, you," Kevin replies, easily. "You're not allowed to attack me, same as I'm not allowed to attack you. It's part of the soul-bind and you know it."

Azatothoth sighs. "Fine. Fine. Then what do you want?"

"I just wanted to try summoning you," Cecil tells him. "It was very fun. I can see why Kevin does it all the time."

"I know, right?" Kevin says.

"So… you don't have a Mighty and World-Changing Task for me?" Azatothoth asks, sounding a little crestfallen.

"Uh… no," Kevin answers. "Sorry."

"…You don't even have some ridiculous request that I have to leave out of my paperwork to save myself the crippling embarrassment?"

"…Nope. None of those either."

"Kevin!" Azatothoth exclaims. "You are insufferable!"

Kevin can't clap a hand over his own heart because he's standing right behind Cecil, so he settles for clapping a hand over Cecil's heart instead. "Oh, Azzie, I love you too. Merry Christmas!"

The demon shuts his eyes for a moment, and Cecil is sure that – timeless and infernal being or no – he's counting to ten.

"That was _seriously_ cool," Tomas says. "I never get tired of watching Kevin do it, so the _two_ of you..?"

"…Tell me about it," Steve breathes. "I think my brain broke and I can't even blame the government this time."

"We can probably help with that…" Carlos murmurs at him.

The two scientists exchange another of those borderline _evil_ looks and then grab hold of Steve, yanking him onto the nearest couch.

Now Azatothoth stares for a moment, before turning to look at Kevin and Cecil again.

"…Are the five of you..?" he tries, but somehow even the four-thousand-year-old demon from an untold infernal dimension is a little lost for words.

"Yes!" Kevin says, happily.

"But… don't you regularly try to kill each other? Didn't you once _actually_ summon me _to_ kill some of them?"

"No!" Kevin protests. "Just to wind them up a little! And that's totally in the past, now."

"So… what? Now you're all..?"

Apparently Azatothoth can't even say it. Seeing a demon lost for words is equal parts unsettling and _awesome_.

"…Yep!" Cecil tells him. "It's a funny story, actually. You see, Steve and I used to date, like _way_ back when, but it didn't end well because… because of the _thing_ … and _anyway_ , we don't like talking about it, but Steve _threatened_ to talk about it if we didn't come to his Christmas party, so… we came to his Christmas party! And apparently that was a _very_ good idea because there was quite a lot of alcohol and some food that was only partly illegal and then a lot _more_ alcohol and some unexpected kissing and _then_ we apparently decided to have a lot of sex."

Azatothoth continues to stare at him. He's not even blinking and it would be unsettling if it wasn't also extremely funny.

"…Oh, I'm glad I don't regularly have to share a plane of existence with you people," the demon manages, finally. "Even a minor dimension jump wouldn't be far enough!"

"Oh, _Azzie_ , you don't mean that!" Kevin says. "You'd miss me if we didn't have these regular little meet-ups."

Azatothoth facepalms again. "…I need a drink."

"Help yourself!" Steve calls, briefly extricating himself from the two enthusiastic scientists. "There's some vodka somewhere. We were using it to play I Have Never but we were still trying to pretend we were behaving at that point so it isn't all gone…"

And, amazingly, Azatothoth just shrugs and wanders over to the far side of the room, examining the intoxicants on offer. Or, at least, what's left of them.

"…Wow, that was _neat_!" Cecil exclaims, turning in Kevin's arms so he can kiss him again.

"I knew you'd like it," Kevin beams.

"…You two should totally come over here…" Steve says, from the couch. "As a matter of some urgency."

"For science!" Carlos adds.

"Totally for science!" Tomas concurs.

"No way are all five of us going to fit on that couch," Cecil points out, apparently locating some shred of common sense in amongst everything. "Besides, Steve… you promised me a fold-out couch _bed_. And I think now is the time to deliver, for… reasons."

" _Definitely_ for reasons," Kevin agrees.

"He does have a point," Tomas says. "It would be very… helpful."

"Well, help me pull it out then," Steve replies, and then collapses into giggles.

"Was he always this bad?" Kevin whispers to Cecil.

"Oh yes," Cecil whispers back. "In fact… he used to be much worse!"

The three on the couch rise to their feet, and then the two scientists nigh-on hand Steve to Cecil and Kevin. "Stand back," Carlos declares.

"How exciting…" Steve swoons, dropping back against Kevin and finding himself suddenly sandwiched between the two of them: Kevin wrapping around him from behind and kissing the curve of his neck (which he obviously knows, as Cecil does, is a very effective way to make the man incoherent) and Cecil pressing in to make out with him.

Behind them, the two scientists drag out the folding couch bed, and… OK, wow, it is impressively large. It isn't quite designed for five, though… unless they're very friendly.

And apparently right now they are.

"We need sheets!" Tomas exclaims. "Steve, come get sheets with me!"

Steve makes a confused sound as he breaks the kiss with Cecil, looking over at Tomas. "Sheets?" he murmurs, with Kevin still draped around him, making concentration even more challenging.

"Yes, sheets!" Tomas says again. "Come along. If nothing else, it's about time we let Kevin kiss Carlos without getting hit!"

"I didn't hit him that time; it would have given the game away!" Carlos protests, but – before he can say any more – Steve extricates himself from Cecil and Kevin and reaches out to drag Carlos in, pushing him between the two of them and getting a little squeak of delight (from _Kevin_ ) for his efforts.

"Come along!" Tomas says once more, and grabs hold of Steve, dragging him off and out of the room.

And Cecil isn't sure which prospect attracts him the most: the idea of getting to tag-team Kevin with Carlos, or the idea of getting to tag-team Carlos with Kevin. It's the latter he goes for first, pressing in behind his boyfriend and holding him whilst Kevin leans in to kiss him. Hard. And… _whoa_ … is that what he and Carlos look like when they make out? Because… wow. No wonder Kevin keeps trying to watch.

"…Don't stop…" the scientist nigh-on whimpers as Kevin breaks for oxygen, dragging him back in again whilst reaching back to wrap an arm around Cecil as well. And the way Carlos just melts between the two of them is so ridiculously hot that Cecil doesn't have the words for it, other than perhaps 'more' and 'yes' and 'please,' which he'd probably be whispering if he could actually get a word out right now.

Somewhere from halfway up the stairs, there's a sudden thud, the sound of a scuffle, and then Tomas cries out a single, gloriously-wrecked, " _Yes!_ " followed by an obviously guilty silence.

The other three somehow manage to pause for a second.

"…Are you two having sex on the stairs?" Kevin calls out.

"…No..?" comes Steve's voice, laden with guilt.

"I think you are!"

"We're totally not!" Tomas now adds.

But they totally are.

The brief pause – and the fact that it distracts Kevin in particular – is enough for Cecil to lean in and whisper something to Carlos. Something that gets him a very enthusiastic nod in return, and just in time for Kevin to realise that _something_ is going on… although now he doesn't know what.

"Surprise," Carlos whispers and – though Cecil can't see his face – he can hear the grin in his voice.

And – before Kevin has a chance to respond – the two of them have pulled him down onto that helpfully folded-out couch bed, pinning him on his back and pressing in either side of him. He doesn't resist in the slightest – apparently assailing him with a number of the things he must have been fantasising about for months is a _great_ way to make him behave – and in seconds Carlos is kissing him again whilst Cecil slides a little lower and discovers that, yep, Kevin has very sensitive nipples too and the combination of what the pair of them are now doing to him is enough to render the man completely incoherent, even when Carlos pauses for breath.

…Oh, they really should have tried this sooner. And Cecil doesn't even feel guilty for thinking it anymore. Still tracing around one of those nipples with the tip of his tongue, he reaches down to push a hand between his double's legs… and is rewarded with a truly desperate but _delighted_ whimper for his efforts.

" _Yes_ ," Kevin manages, when Carlos breaks the latest round of kissing to stare down at him. There's a truly wicked look in the scientist's eyes that Cecil is sure he's picked up from Tomas… and really, _really_ hopes he opts to keep because _merciful powers_ , it's hot as hell.

"More?" Carlos whispers, tantalisingly close to Kevin's lips.

" _Yes_ ," Kevin says again.

"Say please…"

" _Please_ …"

Oh, it's a good thing Cecil is already lying down, because otherwise he'd have fallen over at that.

"And promise me no more diabolical plots to take over and/or destroy the world?"

"…Not for a little while…"

Carlos shrugs. "Close enough," he says, grinning again, and launches into another round of kissing.

They really do look amazingly hot like that. Cecil pauses to enjoy the view for a moment, but rendering Kevin incoherent is too much fun so he soon goes back to giving it his every concentration. He can feel the way his double's breath keeps catching and there aren't words to describe how awesome that is… and not even because of the vast quantity of alcohol he's consumed. Right now it seems to have reached some sort of equilibrium in his brain, where's conscious of being significantly intoxicated, yet feels quite lucid… and that's either a very good thing or a very bad thing.

He does, however, jump a little when Carlos lifts his head all of a sudden, the wicked look in his eyes entirely unabated and noticeably focused. "…Oh, I have just had the _best_ idea," the scientist declares. But he doesn't give an explanation – or wait to be asked for one – and instead pounces Cecil over Kevin, pushing him onto his back as well and then moving to kneel in between the two of them.

Kevin makes a needy but approving sound, which dissolves into a cry of _extremely_ appreciative shock – mixed with a matching cry from Cecil – as Carlos reaches to start stroking both of them at the same time. And that is just… just… Cecil doesn't have the words. None at all. The pleasure, the moment, is simply _electric_ , and he's lost to it all at once, and more than content to remain that way for as long as possible.

Somehow, Kevin manages to speak, though his voice is utterly wrecked when he does. "…You never told me you were ambidextrous," he manages, staring up at Carlos in awe.

Carlos grins. "You never asked."

"…What else haven't you told me?"

"All kinds of things," Carlos answers, smoothly, and then he leans in closer – without stopping what he's doing – and adds, in a whisper, "But don't worry. I'm the good one. _Allegedly_."

"Oh, I do hope not…" Kevin gasps, though anything else he might have said is lost as Carlos speeds up, and quickly pushes the man out of his own mind again.

"… _Madre de ciencia_ ," comes an exclamation from the doorway. It's Tomas, with Steve draped around him, though they both pause in admiring surprise at the scene they've walked back in on.

"Get over here, you!" Carlos urges them.

"…Wow, _that's_ how you control all those scientists…" Steve murmurs in stunned appreciation.

They drop the pile of folded sheets that they have – somehow – managed to find in between whatever they've been doing upstairs, and quickly clamber down onto the couch bed. Steve slides in beside Kevin and starts to kiss him, whilst Tomas does the same to Cecil… and that's just _all_ kinds of hot because now he's got Carlos still stroking him and Tomas making out with him and they seriously are the two most perfectly beautiful men in all of creation.

"…Oh, you're going to break me…" Cecil murmurs, in between kisses.

"Yep," Tomas agrees. "And you love it."

"…I do. I _really_ do."

He really does.

"…Promise me you thought to bring lube as well as sheets…" Kevin manages.

Steve smirks. "Oh, Kevin, you know I prepare for every eventuality…" he points out. "I have all _sorts_ of preparedness kits… flooding, nuclear apocalypse, cyborg uprising, the works… which is to say: oh yes. Of course I did…"

And darn, but the man really can be _deliciously_ evil when he tries.

"Thank Azatothoth for that…" Kevin murmurs.

In the corner, there's an awkward little shift of movement and a subtle chink of glass, but – perhaps mercifully – none of them notices.

"Seconded," Carlos agrees, slowing the stroking but not stopping completely, and looking down at Cecil and Kevin with sudden need in his eyes. "Because I want one of you two inside me faster than Tomas can explain the First Law of Thermodynamics…"

"…That's a heat-and-work joke, right?" Tomas asks.

"Absolutely not," Carlos denies, wholly unconvincingly.

The very brief pause is enough for Cecil and Kevin to have a conversation using just their eyes – helpful, really, given that neither of them is doing well in the sentence-construction field right now – and it's Kevin who moves first, grabbing hold of Carlos and flipping him down onto his back. The really fun thing about Kevin is how he can slide from pliant to pushy without blinking, and whilst in the past it's been a source of alarm, right now it is just _darnedly_ hot.

And then – because Steve really is prepared for every eventuality – there's lube, and Carlos making some _deliciously_ needy sounds whilst Cecil lies next to him and kisses him, before Kevin finally slips between the scientist's legs and starts slowly pushing into him… which makes both of them temporarily incapable of coherent speech.

And _then_ … it's like that moment right at the start, when they all realised this was happening and just snapped, and suddenly there's a lot of activity all at once. Before Cecil even knows it, Steve is on his hands and knees, making out with Carlos whilst Tomas slides into him from behind (which gets some very appreciative words murmured against Carlos' lips all at once) and Cecil himself has found the lube and moved around behind Kevin, pressing in behind him and wrapping an arm over his chest.

"Well," he whispers in his double's ear, "how does it feel to get everything you always wanted?"

Kevin leans back against him, head turned to kiss him on the jaw before he answers, with a smile, "It feels like _Christmas_."

Cecil can't help a soft little laugh at that, kissing Kevin back before he starts to push into him, and… and he's lost. Lost in sensation that goes beyond what he ever expected to experience. Certainly beyond what he expected to experience tonight. The way they all move, the way they _feel_ … there aren't words for it. Even for a man who has made words his living.

There is only this: the points of contact between them, soft and firm in equal measure. The catch of breath or whispered encouragement; the way Carlos looks like he finally understands the true nature of the universe. The way Steve reaches back and grips Cecil's hand and it's as though year upon year of bad blood has just fallen away in an instant.

The way they're here and _all_ here and not trying to kill each other and maybe all of that makes so much more sense now.

"…Oh, I think I can see through _time_ ," Carlos whispers, voice bordering on rapture.

"I thought you said it didn't exist?" Steve says.

"…It doesn't…"

"So what are you seeing?" Cecil finds the breath to wonder.

"…I don't know."

"Does it sparkle?" Tomas asks.

"…Yeah…"

"Probably nothing to worry about, then…" Kevin tells him, and Cecil can hear the smile in his double's voice, even if he can't see it.

Carlos gives him a hazily suspicious look. "Are you a scientist?"

"I am by proxy," Kevin replies.

Carlos grins. "Close enough."

It's only a matter of moments before completion catches up with them. Only a matter of moments before the bliss and pleasure and _rightness_ hit breaking point, and suddenly they're all falling over that mental and physical edge one by one.

Kevin is the first to go. He doesn't really stand a chance, pinned in between Cecil and Carlos, and he cries out as he comes, then whispers something that sounds very much like Russian before collapsing down against Carlos. He doesn't stay still for long, though, pushing back up and turning in time to kiss Steve just before completion hits him next, and he comes with a delicious shout that's mostly lost against Kevin's lips but sounds very appreciative.

As that kiss breaks, the two scientists exchange a look and a grin that's equal parts wicked and happy. They reach to grip hands and it's as though that final connection is what pushes them both over the edge at the same time, crying out, " _Yes..!_ " in unison.

And now it's Cecil who doesn't stand a chance. Not with the two of them both looking and sounding like that. Not with the borderline _euphoric_ flicker in Carlos' eyes and certainly not with everything _else_ that's replaying over and over in his pleasure-swept mind like a tableau of perfection. He cries out too, holding onto Kevin as completion thunders through him, before dropping down against his double as the waves start to subside.

Slowly, carefully, they all somehow manage to collapse onto the bed, curling into some form of vaguely-tessellated tangle.

"That was…" Kevin tries.

"Yeah," Cecil manages.

"That… was…" Kevin tries again.

"Oh yeah," Tomas agrees.

"I… that…" Apparently Kevin's mind is not working quite right. It's strangely adorable.

Steve grins hazily. "I think we broke him."

"I think we broke all of us," Carlos murmurs.

"…Oh, we have _got_ to do that again…" Tomas now says.

"Seconded!" Cecil replies.

Steve gives a little wave that is probably supposed to convey something about the nature of time. "The night is young, after all…" he points out.

"I have the _best_ idea," Tomas says, all of a sudden. "We should make more mulled wine, and play something else… I don't know what yet… and then totally do that again. But in a different order. You know, for science."

"For science!" Carlos agrees.

"Do we _have_ any more wine?" Cecil asks.

"Prepared for every eventuality, remember?" Steve replies.

"…I _totally_ support this plan!" Kevin finally manages. "Totally!"

"You're cute when your brain's completely broken," Cecil tells him.

"He's cute all the time," Steve says.

Carlos curls in more. "Does this mean we have to move?"

"In a moment, it does," Tomas replies. "Movement soon. Snuggling first."

"I totally support _that_ plan," Cecil says, because _wow_ , all of this feels _wonderful_.

"What game are we going to play?" Kevin asks. "I like games."

"A fun one!" Steve suggests.

"A friendly one," Carlos adds, that wicked look back in his eyes.

"…Strip Twister?" Tomas tries, after a little pause.

All four of them look at Cecil.

"We are _not_ playing Strip Twister!" he exclaims, pausing just long enough for effect before adding, "We're already naked."

"…Man has a point," Steve agrees.

"We need an alternative," Kevin says.

"A good alternative," Carlos adds.

Now they all look at Tomas.

"…Naked Twister?" he suggests.

"I think we might already be playing that," Cecil points out, in a stage-whisper.

"…Body-shots?" Tomas suggests instead.

There's a surprisingly well-timed pause.

" _Naked Twister body-shots!_ " the five of them declare, at once.

It really is scary when they all agree like this. Scary and awesome.

Well, one thing's for sure… it's going to be a night to remember.


End file.
